Willow Jenks
Willow Jenks is the brand new quirky redhead who joined Anubis House in Season 3. She is a strange, random, but very bright person. She lived in another boarding house (Isis House) at the school but learned to join Anubis House and constantly hanged around the house and its residents. She is able to see auras. She eventually moved in. She originally had a crush on Jerome and they dated until she discovered he was cheating on her with Mara. She then began dating Alfie and they were happy until he became a sinner and broke up with her. She helps Eddie and KT at the end of the season in the quest, unofficially joined Sibuna. she has no memory of it after everyone was turned back to normal after being sinners. She is portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. ''View the Willow Jenks Gallery. Relationships Amber Millington '(2013; Good Friend)' Willow is obsessed with moving into the House of Anubis and when she finds out there's an open bed in Amber's room, she gets very excited. Amber is Willow's role model. Willow helps Amber with her presents at her surprise birthday party and even wears Patricia's gift, a headband that Amber hates. Willow also buys Amber a little gift for her birthday (cotton scarf) which Amber likes. Willow's upset when Amber leaves for fashion school. When Willow gives a friend request to the wrong Amber (an old lady) she gets really worried and Patricia calls Amber to calm ''her down. '' Mara Jaffray '(2011-present; Close Friend, Ex-Roommate)' Mara is the first person in Anubis House to meet Willow as she already knew her for at least two years. When Mara finds Willow, she is using a compass in Amber's room. They slightly argue over which one of them will get the room. Mara seems annoyed by her. Later, while Willow visits Amber, Mara comes in to borrow something and fights with Willow over whether she'll get the room or not again. However, later they do the business project together and get closer. Willow only kisses Jerome after he tells her he and Mara broke up, but once they discover they've been two-timed, they are not angry with each other and instead plot revenge togehter, along with Joy. Mara tries to comfort Willow after her breakup with Alfie. For a short time they shared a room, until Patricia convinced Willow to switch rooms with her to help Jerome. '' ''Jerome Clarke'' (2010-present; Ex-Boyfriend) Willow had a crush on Jerome several years ago whilst he wasn't nice to her. When leaving the House of Anubis, Willow runs into Jerome but he doesn't remember her. Willow seems to still have a crush on Jerome. She always trys to help Jerome and he is nice to her now. They bond in detention and Jerome expresses his confusion to Alfie over his growing feelings for Willow. Jerome later lied and told her him and Mara had broken up, and they kissed. He began two-timing her and Mara until Joy found out and told them so they plotted revenge. They seem to be over each other. They seem to be good friends now. In the Season 3 finale, when Jerome arrived, he said hi and he moved out of her way. ''Joy Mercer '(2013-present; Close Friend)''' When Willow hears Joy crying she goes to talk to her and makes her smile. The next day, Willow confronts Fabian to defend Joy over how he hurt her. Joy was later mean to Willow, yelling at her after Willow had cleaned her room for her. She then found a list by Willow saying "How not to annoy Joy" and befriended her. She also let her move into Anubis House. After Joy found out that Jerome was two-timing Willow, she told her and they, along with Mara, plotted revenge. They find out that they are related because Willow's great-great-great uncle is Joy's great-grandfather. Joy tries to comfort Willow after her breakup with Alfie. Quotes *"To squee or not to squee! SQUEEE!!!!!" *"Your aura is a weird color, one I've never seen before." *"SQUEEE!!!!!" *"I'm an Anubis resident at last!" *"Oh! Bad, bad, bad!" (talking about Victor's aura while throwing oil at him) *"Oh no, I must have got a virus!" *"When someone gives you their heart you have to be careful not to drop it." *"This is sad. Are you sad? I am sad." *"I just love the whole anubis vibe." *"Ahh massive excite!" Trivia *Willow has a power to freeze time, this may be connected to her senses of auras. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:B Team